The Boys Are Back In Town
by JunkratMasterrace
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Silver are the four teenage boys in the world famous band “Spindash”. They’re at the top, however they’re hit with bad news: High School. The famous teens are sent to high school where they meet four girls. The boys now have to deal with school AND being world famous, but these girls now show them something new. Sonamy, Shadria, Silvaze, Knuxouge.
1. chapter 1

**Sonic**

Looking down to the crowd, a sea of lights in the air from our loving fans phones, there is no better feeling. They sing along to every word I sing, as the climax nears. "Sing it with me, everybody!"

 _Home, is where I wanted to be_

 _Home, is where my heart will always be_

As I look around the stage, I see my bandmates, the extra musicians, the lights and lasers, the backing screen. It amazes me that we were able to get this far. Shadow strums the final chord, Silver plucks the final bass note and Knuckles drums the climatic end to the song as the audience cheers for us. Confetti shoots and rains onto the fans below, as we smile out the crowd. My bandmates come in for a group hug, a tradition we have had since the first ever show.

"Good fuckin' show boys," Knuckles remarks. Shadow hits him on the back, as I look to Silver, who has his goofy signature smile. We turn to the cheering crowd, our arms raised, as the show, and the end to the tour, comes to an end.

As we rush backstage, our manager, Charles, awaits. "Killer show guys. We got great reviews from everyone. Maybe even the best one yet,"

We all cheered in response, with Knuckles and I doing a secret handshake. "Appreciate it, Boss, bet you're glad you signed with us now, eh?" I asked him snidely. He ruffled my head and grinned, "Whatever you wanna think, punk." Silver stretched his arms out and yawned, "I'm just glad I get to go home and relax now," he remarked. However, Charles grunted, stopping him.

"Not so fast buddy, there's something we gotta discuss. Let's take this Sonic and Silver's bus,".

We sat down on my little makeshift living space on Silver and I's shared tour bus. Charles never usually has anything we "have to discuss", so it's safe to say we were a little nervous. We all settled in, before Charles entered with two guards.

"So, what's the deal boss?" Shadow asked, sounding somewhat nervous. Charles scratched his mustache and sighed, before snapping the guard over to hand us packets of information, reading at the top...

 _ **Central City Academy**_

"WAIT! SCHOOL? WHAT!" I exclaimed, rocketing out of my sofa. The other guys looked equally as shocked. "Sonic, sit, relax, allow me to explain,".

"No! Dude! What the hell?! I don't wanna go to school again! I mean, we're fuckin' rockstars, eh?! What's the point?!" I continued shouting.

"Sonic, buddy. Sit down," Charles said more gruffly. alerting me to his seriousness. I stopped and reluctantly sat back down.

"Listen, the record company has tried to keep the fact that you guys are relatively uneducated from the media, but it's getting more difficult, and it's hurting your image now that it is starting to be released,"

"Woah, boss, _uneducated_? We aren't fuckin' morons," Shadow remarked bitterly.

"That's not what I mean boy, I know you aren't a dunderhead or nothin'. But you're young, you're not properly schooled. It hurts your image. You wanna have the best image possible,"

"Image? Boss, the critics and charts love us. Dude, Chaos Concept got Album of the Year at the Emeralds two years ago! We're on the radio and magazines. Breakout artist! Best teen artist! All of if! We already have a great image!" Knuckles exclaimed. Silver nodded in agreement.

"And you know how proud of you I am for all that shit. But some schooling won't hurt. You'll be going back home again. Meet new people. This will be good for you. There's stuff there for all of you! Sonic, you got track and baseball, Knuckles you got Football and Basketball, Shadow you got all those Academic honors and Track as well, and Silver! The arts and drama program there is the best in the state! You guys have it all there for ya! I don't know why y'all are reacting so badly to this," Charles explained.

"I dunno boss, we just really love the freedom-"

Knuckles cut me off, showing me the packet. "Central City, dude! Sally goes there. So does Julie, and Shads, Tikal goes there man!"

My eyes widened. Sally was an old friend of mine, possibly a fling if you wanna call it that. She was sad when I had to hit the road, but she was always so supportive. Knuckles and Julie go way back as well, and Shadow and Tikal almost dated a few times, but I can't see it ever really working.

"Whatever dude, Tikal and I aren't gonna wor- Wait, doesn't Tails go there too?" Shadow remarked.

"That's why I picked this school, morons! You guys even know people there too. Sonic, I know you were heartbroken to leave your 'Little Buddy' behind, so I'm making sure you're reunited," Charles said.

I was at a loss for words, I mean, all of this did sound too good to be true. Even if I don't like the idea of going to school, there is truly a lot there for me, and all of us.

"Ok Boss, so when do we start?"

Charles grinned, shooting us all looks.

"Monday".

 **Amy**

"I don't get the big deal anyway,"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my friend Blaze. As I walked beside Maria and Rouge, we all listened, somewhat except for me, to what she had to say. I was more distracted by the shirts in Forever 21.

"I get they're famous, and their music is definitely really innovative and good, but who cares? It just shows they aren't hot shit, and they're just like us," She said bitterly. Although distracted, I silently agreed.

"No sista!" Rouge exclaimed. "They're like, legends in the makin'! And they are hella dreamy," She remarked. "Agreed! They realllly are!" Maria replied.

"Which one you think is cute, Ria?" Rouge asked. "Ooh, it's so hard to say!" She responded.

I drowned them out as I peered behind my glasses at the dress I was admiring. It was short, blue with red and white stripes, and incredibly hipster. It was cute, probably cuter than those boys in Spindash.

Can't say I don't dig their music though.

"What about you Amy? Whatcha think?" Rouge asked obnoxiously, snapping me away from the thoughts of the dress. Her and Maria were looking at me with interest, and Blaze looked irritated that this was still a topic.

"I dunno. I don't really care either. I mean, they're not bad looking, but not exceptionally hot either. It isn't like they were sculpted from Chaos himself,".

Rouge rolled her eyes and Maria maked a sizzling noise. "You both got it wrooooong. Maybe it ain't a huge deal, but it sure is cool. The hell we still doin' in Forever 21. We gotta hit up Pink still," Rouge remarked.

As the three turned to head that way, I couldn't really help but think that tomorrow was gonna be an interesting day. I mean, hell, they're famous, and the school is definitely gonna freak out. But, I mean, what if I meet one of them? I mean, what are the odds?

Hell, why am I thinking of this? It is so irrelevant it doesn't even matter. But...

I still can't help but wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic**

As I rode in the limo towards the new school, I looked down at my shoes. I looked over at my other bandmates, looking equally as unhappy. Shadow wore a thick leather jacket with a Tool shirt underneath, along with black jeans and his normal shoes. Knuckles wore a black and red Nike jacket, with white pants and his typical shoes. Silver wore a white and cyan collared jacket, with black sweatpants and his boots. Me, I wore a vintage red varisty jacket and denim jeans. Not that concerned with my look.

As we pulled up into the sanctuary, we got a look at rhe campus. It was really large and the architecture was pretty impressive. I noticed immediately however, everyone that was flocking to see our limo arrive. Shadow groaned upon seeing this, and Knuckles cracked his neck. I noticed Silver looked really nervous, and I knew he was always one that was just uncomfortable around people. Quiet, if you will.

I put my hand on his shoulder, reassuringly. "It'll be cool buddy, no need to worry," I whispered to him. Silver looked at me and smiled, knowing I was correct.

As the driver opened our door, Charles suddenly appeared, with a clipboard. "Please make a path! Please now! Thank you for being excited, please move to the side!" He lead us to the steps of the school as everyone made a path to the side.

There were so many excited girls trying to swarm us. It was all, somewhat uncomfortable. People were filming, reaching out, asking autographs, but we were told to keep moving.

As I moved I made eye contact with a pink hedgehog girl, with a book in her hand. She seemed...peaceful. She was really beautiful, I don't know how I can piece it all together by just seeing her once. But the way she looked at me, it was more than just craze or obsession. She had real emotion in those green eyes, I couldn't help but smile at her.

And she returned the smile back to me.

As we continued, I noticed Knuckles was loving the attention. He was giving out high-fives, and fistbumps. He was talking to the crowds and really livin it up. Shadow was whistling and adjusted his shades, occasionally waving to people he noticed. Silver was sticking close behind me, careful to not make eye contact with anybody. Poor kid.

Here we were. Sonic The Singer. Shadow The Guitarist. Silver The Bassist. Knuckles The Drummer.

And for now, we're just high schoolers.

This was gonna be hard to adjust too.

 **Amy**

I sat in the office, since I was an office aid for first period, as Rouge, Blaze and Maria all talked about the arrival of the band.

"They are way more good looking in person! I mean, seriously? Who woulda' thought?" Maria exclaimed, removing her ponytail, her golden quills falling to her shoulder. Sometimes I forget she's a hedgehog.

"They are cute, but I don't see the big deal at all. They're just people like us," Blaze said, bringing sense back into the room. "Yeah, but aren't you a lil' bit curious what they may be like! I mean, they are celebs, don't you wanna meet em' at least once?" Rouge asked. Blaze shrugged, "Maybe, but I still just don't really care enough,".

"Are you goofballs talkin' about those band boys?" Rosemary, the secretary asked. "Of course they are Mrs. Prower, who isn't," I said snidely. The girls rolled their eyes and started more small talk.

"Well, I suppose it is maybe a slightly big deal. I know them like family though, 'cause they were all friends with Tails. Maybe that's why I don't care as much," she replied. I shrugged and continued putting papers away for her. "They seemed like they weren't allowed to talk to anybody this morning," I said, "I wonder if they were told not too,".

Rosemary was signing schedules and shrugged. "I believe so, their manager wanted them to be signed in quickly. I'm signing Sonic's schedule right now. It's similar to yours actually," she said.

I was about to respond when the band's manager walked into the room, followed by the principle and...

Sonic.

"Thank you again Soar, for providing the boys a good school for them to stay at," he said.

"Of course! Even superstars are welcome here,". He said, shaking the managers hand.

My eyes widened at the sight. I looked over to Rouge and Maria who were barely able to keep it together. Blaze was smiling at their little freak-out, holding back a laugh.

"Well there he is!" Rosemary exclaimed. "My boy's boy,".

Sonic turned, and his eyes grew wide. "Rose! I missed ya!" He exclaimed, giving her a bear hug. "Oh, I missed ya more! Miles has really missed you too, he's so glad you're comin' back. He has hardly been able to shut up about it," She exclaimed.

He laughed at that, ans his laugh sent butterflies to my stomach. It was such a cute laugh, and I don't know why, but it really kinda made me realize, he isn't some huge rockstar, he is just a normal kid at heart.

"I'm sure he couldn't. Seems no one around here can," he said. "Well that is true. I have your schedule ready for you right here as well, dear," she said.

"Cool," he said, and went to follow her. I continued filing some papers before turning around and...

Crashing right into him.

And every paper going to the ground.

"Oh! Oh my, I'm so sorry, I should look-"

"No-No! It's ok! Lemme help you with those," he said as he bent down with me to pick them up. As we both arose, we made eye contact, and I swear I could see the girls losing their shit out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, your the girl I saw with the book in the crowd today!" he exclaimed. I was taken aback on how he remembered seeing me during that craze. "Um, y-yeah. That was me, I obviously know you," I said with an awkward laugh. He laughed too and nodded, as he gazed into my eyes.

God, that laugh.

"Well, you guys seem to be getting on, so Amy, since you have a similar schedule, you wanna show him around?" Rosemary said. My eyes widened and I looked over at him, who's eyes widened also.

"Um, y-yeah, sure, I'd-uh-I'd love too," I said, smiling at him. He returned the smile also, who held the schedule in his hand.

"Well, perfect! Then I'll let you too it!" She said. Sonic shook hands and said goodbye to the manager, and followed me over to my friends.

"Guys, I'm gonna go show Sonic around I guess," I said, voice laced with nerve. I don't know why I had any nerve anyway. He was just a normal kid with some fame, but for some reason I couldn't shake the nerve.

I mean, maybe it's more than that.

Sonic walked up to my friends, and met them briefly. Rouge and Maria could barely get their words out, much to Blaze's amusement. He then shook Blaze's hand before we departed.

I mean, this won't be that bad, I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amy**

I was truly unsure how I was able to get a privilege like this. Maybe it isn't such a huge deal, but it does seem like some sort of a privilege to show him to his classes. He seemed really genuine, not cocky like some rockstar, and I think I like that about him.

I might like this idea of famous rockstars coming to our school.

"So... how was the tour?" I asked, coming out somewhat nervous. He grinned slightly at my question, "It was good. But, it's always nice to come back home afterwards," he said. He looked down at me and smiled, and I returned one. "Yeah, but I guess you probably werent expecting this," I replied. He rubbed his neck and laughed slightly. "Yeah...heh, no, not really. I-uh-I've never really been to a formal school. I mean, I was a preschooler and stuff like that,". We both laughed at that, maybe cause it shows some sort of humanity to him. As if he wasn't some huge superficial rockstar. "But, I'm not used to all of this. We became famous in like, middle school. So, I'm not really adjusted, I guess," he explained.

I smiled at his openness. It all makes me somewhat glad he doesn't have this corrupted 'I'm amazing' mindset since he's famous. It was honestly why I kind of resented them coming. I felt like it would be a plague on the school if they came. Cocky? Nope. Narcissistic? Not even a little. It's refreshing really.

"It's not too bad, I think you'll probably be just fine here. It really isn't bad at all," I said to him. He smiled and glanced at his schedule. "Yeah, but I would rather be singing and playing music, I guess," he said. "Well they have music and choir here. Our choir and band is really good," I replied. He shrugged as we continued walking to his first class. "I'm doing choir, I hope it all turns out okay," He replied. "Can I see your schedule?" He asked out of nowhere, definitely surprising me. "Um, y-yeah! Yeah, here," I said, handing him the schedule. As his eyes followed down our schedules, his smile was bigger.

"We have the same schedule! Well, except for first and eighth but, I'm glad i have a schedule with someone I can feel kinda comfortable with," he said. Once he said that, my breath was hitched in my throat. Comfortable? With me? I mean, how? I only met him so recently, is this how he is with everybody?

Is he seeing something in me? No, that cannot be true. I mean, we JUST met, and even IF he remembered, like, seeing me in the crowd, I still just cannot think that's even plausible.

"T-that's great! That's really exciting! Never thought I'd share a school schedule with some crazy macho superstar, eh," I said, smirking. He laughed a heavenly laugh, "Well, I guess some things just weirdly happen. I never really thought I'd be going back to school, for one," He said, laughing. "Yeah, well, I guess some things DO weirdly happen," I said. We both laughed at that, and I noticed a glimmer in his emerald eyes.

"Well, uh, I think this is my class," he said, breaking a small awkward silence. "Oh, y-yeah! I'll-uh-I'll walk you in," I said. His eyes slightly widened and he smiled, nodding. I opened the door for him and we walked into the room.

All eyes shot towards us, some girls slightly having a meltdown, and some guys even smirking and smiling. "Um, hello! I am Mrs. Mongoose and I will be your Math teacher this year. You must be Sonic," she said. He nodded and grinned, "Um, yeah," he said, "That would be me,". Mongoose smiled at him, "You can take that empty seat back over there," she said. Mongoose looked over at me and smiled, "Thank you Amy for showing him around," she said. I smiled towards her and flattened out my jeans. "Oh, um, yeah of course!" I exclaimed.

As soon as I was announced to be showing him around, some girls shot me glares and nasty looks. I frowned a bit, taken aback by it. Did they really think I was trying anything with him. I just was doing what Rosemary told me to. I can't deny there's a little connection there, but really? Sonic turned towards me and grinned. "See ya next period, Amy," he said. I stepped back slightly and took a deep breath. "Y-yeah, yeah. I'll see you then," I said, ignoring the death stares from the girls, before leaving.

I exhaled sharply. That all went well, but I don't really know what I'm exactly feeling right now. He leaves me with a butterfly-like feeling, but I only just meet him. I'll have to wait until next period to see him again.

 **Blaze**

I made my way to my first period class, and I took my seat quickly, taking out my reading tablet. Always hated Science, so I tuned out to read instead. The teacher, Mrs. Aardvark, greeted the class, and instructed everyone to fill out a character sheet, writing down what sort of things you did, hobbies, traits and what-not. As he talked, the door opened, and walking in was the bassist of Spindash. Silver.

I immediately heard a few gasps and hushed whispers. Some girls were googly-eyed, guys excited, and a few looked indifferent to the chaos (not many though). "Hello, Silver. Welcome to Biology," Mrs. Aardvark said. He croaked out a shy "Hello", gaining some hushed aw's from drooling girls. I rolled my eyes at this. She instructed him to find an empty seat. I then noticed the only empty seat was by me. Well, here we go.

He walked over to me, and stood, shyly. My eyes slid up to his, and he looked somewhat intimidated. I couldn't deny it was cute, I could sympathize for the kid. He's in a weird environment, and he's a rockstar, so now he's obviously nervous since everybody's gonna be laying at his feet from this point. "I-is this s-seat taken?" he stuttered. I smiled a little, feeling the heat flow to my cheeks. Why face, why.

"No, it's open. Have at it," I told him. He smiled and sat down, and began filling out his sheet, ignoring the eyes on him. The teacher then told us to find a partner and share our character sheets, to get to know each other. People began eyeing Silver, but instead he turned to me almost on cue. Everyone stopped once he turned to me, and I didn't notice as I was reading my novella still. I looked up and over to Silver, who was looking at me, trembling a little.

"Do, do you wanna be p-partners?" He asked, timidly. I smiled and grabbed my paper, "Sure. Why not," I replied. Girls began groaning and shooting me nasty looks, and even some guys. These boys really have an influence.

He began asking me questions about myself. As our conversation continued, I noticed he began to become more comfortable with himself being around this environment. As I began asking him questions I learned some interesting things about him.

"Yeah, I guess I am a little kid at heart," he said, laughing. I smiled at him, "Well, I think we might all be kids at heart," I responded. He laughed slightly, looking down at his paper. "So, tell me," I said, discarding the paper. "What's it like being some big famous rockstar," I asked, a hand resting on my chin, shooting glances at my novel every once in a while.

"Well, it's kinda tiring. I love music more than anything but, I don't like fame," he said. I pitied him as he looked back at me, frowning a bit. "And why is that? Don't like having adoring fans?" I asked. "No! No, nothing like that. I love our fans. It's just, when you're a famous musician and stuff, you lose a lot of yourself. Whether it's private time, or even your personality and image. A whole new image is created. It can be hard to deal. The other guys seem to not really have a problem with it though," He explained.

I may of honestly misjudged these guys. I have to think one reason I 'didnt care' they were coming was because I truly thought they would be a bunch of pretentious asses. But, Silver is really changing that perspective. He truly seems just like a normal kid, and I guess Maria and Rouge were right. He is quite handsome.

"I suppose. Maybe I would not really know, since I was never in that position," I said. He began gazing into my eyes, those big amber orbs. He then glanced at my book. "Would you ever WANT to be famous one day?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. I smiled, "I want to be a writer. Writing anything. Books, papers whatever, I'm game. Does fame come with that?" I asked. He smirked, "It can. Depends if you write something maybe as huge as Harry Potter. I suppose you really could get anywhere with that," He said. I returned a smile, "Maybe. I guess fame could be kinda scary,"

We kept talking for what felt like forever, until the bell ringing cut us off. As I began walking out of the room, Silver stopped me abruptly. "Hey, what do you have next?" He asked, hurriedly. "Oh, I have English Composition, you?"

He smiled and put his hand in his jacket pocket. "So do I," he responded. "Can I w-walk with you?" he asked. For some reason, this kid really is something else. He is definitely shattering the illusion of 'famous people are a bunch of pricks'. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, let's go,".


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy**

I began walking to my next class, English Composition. I remember the glares and stares I received after I brought Sonic to his first class, and it still left me with an uneasy feeling. As I began to walk, I even felt some more stares and whispers target me. Did the news about that spread THAT quickly? What has this boy gotten me into. I did my job and I get shit for it. Silly girls, I guess.

I walked into my class and I saw Sonic, Silver and Shadow in the back, conversing. However, Blaze was with Silver, and he stayed close to her, shockingly. I debated on whether to go over there or not, and then I felt a light shove. I turned too see Tikal, with wide eyes. "Oh, Amy! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," she said, hurriedly. I laughed and forgave her. "How was your summer? I know, we hung out and stuff, but like not enough!" she exclaimed. Tikal and I weren't extremely close, but we were friends and we hung out occasionally. "Oh, it was good!" I exclaimed, before noticing Shadow was in the room. "Uh, so, Shadow is back!" I exclaimed. She began laughing somewhat nervously, and averted her gaze. "Y-yeah... I haven't been able to really, talk to him yet," She said. As if on cue, her eyes widened and looked behind me. I scowled and turned around, only to be met by Shadow.

He almost towered over me, and had a somewhat intimidating vibe. "Tikal, hi," he croaked. I stepped out of the way so they could talk. "Shadow! I-I missed you. Have you met Amy?" She said. I widened my eyes and backed a bit, as he turned to me, grinning. "No, but, Sonic has been telling me about her. It's nice to meet you, Amy," he said, a soft gruff in his voice, before shaking my hand. I was taken aback. Sonic told him about me? Why would he do that? My mind is running circles right now. "Uh, yes! Yeah, I'm Amy, it's nice too meet you too," I said, nerve laced in my voice. "Should I, let you guys talk?" I asked. He shrugged,"Its ok if you hang around, Amy," he said. She nodded, "Yeah! It's no big deal," she said, giggling. I nodded and smiled, "Okay but, I'm gonna go talk to Blaze and-" I was cut off as Maria entered the room, blowing past all of us. Shadow's eyes followed her as she walked by. "Where do I know her from?" He asked. "That's Maria, one of our friends. Real sweetheart," Tikal said, "it's her second year,". I nodded with her, and his eyes peaked in interest. "She looks, very familiar," he croaked. I announced I'd be joining Blaze in the back, bidding farewell to the hedgehog and echidna.

As I walked by Maria, I noticed she looked somewhat frustrated, maybe even slightly angry, which is out of character for her. She wouldn't make eye contact with me at all, which somehow startled me. I noticed some girls begin eyeing Sonic and Silver, and began to make there way over, but they stopped once Sonic looked over and shouted "Amy!". I stopped in my tracks and looked over at the girls, who snapped their heads over to me. I gulped and readily approached the trio by the back. "Hey Sonic, forgot you had this class with me," I said shaken. He looked jokingly offended before putting a hand on his chest. "You forgot you had a class with me? Offended!" he exclaimed. I giggled at this, and turned to Blaze. "New friend, Blaze?" I asked snidely. She smirked before putting Silver's hand out for him. "Amy, this is Silver," she explained. I grasped his hand and shook it, and he smiled. "Nice to meet you Amy. You're not gonna ask for my autograph, are you?" He asked in a cute monotone. I laughed and denied his question. He sighed and wiped his forehead. "Thanks. I've had to sign so many," he explained. Sonic scowled and put his hands on his hips. "You have! My hands are already hurting from my last class," he explained. Blaze clicked her tounge and smirked, "Sucks to be famous, yeah?". Sonic smiled and closed his eyes, stretching his back. "Nope! It's worth it," he said, laughing. Silver rolled this eyes and sighed. "Not worth it, take a note there," he explained. Silver leaned over and shot a look at Shadow and Tikal talking. "Look what's going on over there, Blue-Balls," Silver chirped, smirking at the two. Sonic shot him a fast glare, most likely at the nickname he was given. "I see, I see. Wonder what they're chatting about eh?" He smirked. "Probably trying to schedule their next date," Silver replied.

Tikal looked somewhat tense, and Shadow had his arms crossed, as he looked down at her. I then remembered something. I turned to the trio, my "eyebrow" raised. "Shadow said he recognized Maria from somewhere, any ideas on what that's about?" I asked Sonic, who had just finished talking to a guy that I didn't know. He turned and looked at Maria. "I dunno, Silver?" he asked. Silver glanced sideways then at Maria, shrugging along with him. "No idea, Shadow's past is a mystery to everyone," he answered. "So elusive, what a weenie, eh?" Sonic smirked, and Silver rolled his eyes. The bell rang which signaled us to take our seats, as Shadow and Tikal stomped away from each other, both looking frustrated. I wonder what in the world they had been talking about. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Sonic sat down next to me and smiled.

"Looks like we're neighbors,".


End file.
